Druid: Sabrina (CR 4)
Sabrina Human druid 5 CN Medium humanoid (human) Init +0; Senses Perception +12 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 13, touch 10, flat-footed 13 (+2 armor, +1 natural) hp 56 (5d8+20) Fort +8, Ref +3, Will +10; +4 vs. fey and plant-targeted effects -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 30 ft. Melee +1 spear +5 (1d8+2/×3) Ranged sling +3 (1d4+1) Special Attacks wild shape 1/day Druid Spells Prepared (CL 5th; concentration +9) 3rd—call lightning (DC 17), poison (DC 17) 2nd—frigid touchUM, frost fallUC (DC 16), warp wood (DC 16) 1st—cure light wounds, entangle (DC 15), flare burstAPG (DC 15), hydraulic pushAPG 0 (at will)—detect magic, light, read magic, sparkAPG (DC 14) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 12, Dex 10, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 18, Cha 10 Base Atk +3; CMB +4; CMD 14 Feats Combat Casting, Natural Spell, Spell Penetration, Toughness Skills Handle Animal +8, Knowledge (nature) +10, Perception +12, Spellcraft +8, Survival +14 Languages Common, Druidic SQ nature bond (raven named Poe), nature sense, trackless step, wild empathy +5, woodland stride Combat Gear wand of cure light wounds; Other Gear +1 padded armor, +1 spear, sling, sling bullets (10), amulet of natural armor +1, cloak of resistance +2, 292 gp, 9 sp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Animal Companion Link (Ex) Handle or push Animal Companion faster, +4 to checks vs. them. Combat Casting +4 to Concentration checks to cast while on the defensive. Natural Spell You can cast spells while in Wild Shape. Nature Sense (Ex) A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Share Spells with Companion (Ex) Can cast spells with a target of "you" on animal companion, as touch spells. Trackless Step (Ex) You do not leave a trail as you move through natural surroundings. Wild Empathy +5 (Ex) Improve the attitude of an animal, as if using Diplomacy. Wild Shape (5 hours, 1/day) (Su) Shapeshift into a different creature one or more times per day. Woodland Stride (Ex) Move through undergrowth at normal speed. -------------------- Poe CR – Raven N Small animal Init +3; Senses low-light vision; Perception +2 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 18, touch 14, flat-footed 15 (+3 Dex, +4 natural, +1 size) hp 50 (5d8+15) Fort +6, Ref +7, Will +3 Defensive Abilities evasion -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 10 ft., fly 80 ft. (average) Melee bite +6 (1d4+2), 2 talons +7 (1d4+2) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 14, Dex 16, Con 14, Int 2, Wis 14, Cha 6 Base Atk +3; CMB +4; CMD 17 Feats Improved Natural Armor, Toughness, Weapon Focus (talon) Skills Acrobatics +3 (-5 to jump), Fly +13 -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Evasion (Ex) No damage on successful reflex save. Fly (80 feet, Average) You can fly! Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Wild Shape (Bear) Druid (5) Human druid 5 CN Medium humanoid (human) Init +0; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +12 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 13, touch 10, flat-footed 13 (+3 natural) hp 56 (5d8+20) Fort +8, Ref +3, Will +10; +4 vs. fey and plant-targeted effects -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 40 ft. Melee bite +5 (1d4+2), 2 claws +5 (1d4+2) Druid Spells Prepared (CL 5th; concentration +9) 3rd—call lightning (DC 17), poison (DC 17) 2nd—frigid touchUM, frost fallUC (DC 16), warp wood (DC 16) 1st—cure light wounds, entangle (DC 15), flare burstAPG (DC 15), hydraulic pushAPG 0 (at will)—detect magic, light, read magic, sparkAPG (DC 14) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 14, Dex 10, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 18, Cha 10 Base Atk +3; CMB +5; CMD 15 Feats Combat Casting, Natural Spell, Spell Penetration, Toughness Skills Acrobatics +0 (+4 to jump), Handle Animal +8, Knowledge (nature) +10, Perception +12, Spellcraft +8, Survival +14 Languages Common, Druidic SQ nature bond (raven named Poe), nature sense, trackless step, wild empathy +5, woodland stride Combat Gear wand of cure light wounds; Other Gear +1 padded armor, +1 spear, sling, sling bullets (10), amulet of natural armor +1, cloak of resistance +2, 292 gp, 9 sp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Animal Companion Link (Ex) Handle or push Animal Companion faster, +4 to checks vs. them. Combat Casting +4 to Concentration checks to cast while on the defensive. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Natural Spell You can cast spells while in Wild Shape. Nature Sense (Ex) A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Scent (Ex) Detect opponents within 15+ ft. by sense of smell. Share Spells with Companion (Ex) Can cast spells with a target of "you" on animal companion, as touch spells. Trackless Step (Ex) You do not leave a trail as you move through natural surroundings. Wild Empathy +5 (Ex) Improve the attitude of an animal, as if using Diplomacy. Wild Shape (5 hours, 1/day) (Su) Shapeshift into a different creature one or more times per day. Woodland Stride (Ex) Move through undergrowth at normal speed. Category:NPC Category:Human Category:Druid Category:CR 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Pathfinder